


A Lusty Experiment

by TheSilverField



Series: EreJean Week 2k19 [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Jobs, Competition, Day 4, EreJean Week 2k19, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mentioned Marco Bott - Freeform, Smut, Who Lasts Longer?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 11:39:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18387701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverField/pseuds/TheSilverField
Summary: Eren wonders who can last longer, Jean or Marco? The results might shock you.





	A Lusty Experiment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [attraversiamo19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/attraversiamo19/gifts), [inkfeathers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkfeathers/gifts).



Jean was never sure what to expect when he arrived home from work. Would Eren be asleep on the couch? Would he be waiting in the kitchen with dinner made or takeout on the way? Or, like today, would he have himself bent over the coffee table with his favorite dildo stuffed in his ass, his hand practically flying over his own cock. When Eren met Jean’s eyes, he gave one last cry before cumming all over the coffee table’s glass top.

Once he had regained some semblance of composure, he gave Jean a breathless smile. “Quite a show, huh?”

Jean set his coat and keys to the side, kicked off his shoes and discarded his glasses. “Quite. I missed most of it though.”

As soon as he was within reach, Eren sat up on his knees and began mouthing at Jean’s clothed cock. His eyes were dark with lust, the lids hanging heavy. There was some drool slowly dripping down his chin, but that only made Jean harder.

“I have a theory, Professor Kirstein,” Eren hummed against Jean’s crotch, taking the zipper of his pants between his teeth and slowly tugging down.

Jean was already panting beneath that sinful mouth, his legs shaking. His fingers tangled themselves in Eren’s messy hair and pulled him closer. “What’s that?”

“Can’t say,” Eren chuckled, pulling Jean’s pants to his ankles to rub freely at his milky thighs. He ran his nails over warm skin and smiled when he felt Jean shudder. “But I should tell you that I’m going to use you for my experiment.”

A moan worked itself from Jean’s chest and he greedily bucked his hips against Eren’s face. “Use me, huh? Well what are you waiting for?”

Eren grinned and didn’t wait another moment to free Jean from his briefs. “I guess I was waiting for you to promise that you’ll be a good test subject.” Eren winked and leaned in close to lick a hot stripe up Jean’s cock. He swirled his tongue around the tip to taste the precome pooling from the slit before pulling away again. “But I know you will be, _Professor_.”

“Eren,” Jean sighed, his head falling back as Eren began to swallow him down. “Fuck yes, baby. Just like that. Fuck, I love how much you love cock.”

Eren chuckled and choked, playfully scraping his teeth against the sensitive foreskin. He moaned and hummed and fucking purred. He slurped and licked and nipped. He did anything and everything he knew would drive Jean crazy. Eren smiled when Jean’s fists tightened in his hair. He stilled his bobbing head and let Jean fuck into his mouth however he wanted.

“Mmm, Eren. You like when I fuck that pretty mouth, don’t you?”

Eren winked in response.

“Fuck, fuck, Eren,” Jean babbled, his chest heaving as his thrusts grew more desperate and impatient. “Mmm, you ready to swallow me down, baby? I’m about to give you just what you want. Fuck. Eren. Fuck!”

Jean’s hips stuttered once, twice. Eren took a deep breath through his nose just before Jean’s cum spilled down his throat. They both smiled breathlessly as Eren swallowed every drop and licked his swollen lips when he pulled off.

“Well done, Professor. But you lose.” Eren gasped.

Jean collapsed down on the couch with a huff and pulled Eren up to sit beside him. “What the fuck are you talking about?”

Eren’s eyes held a mischievous glint in them. “I wanted to see who lasts longer when I give them a blowie. You or Marco?” The horrified expression on Jean’s face only made Eren laugh. “Marco must’ve trained himself to last a long fucking time. You’re _way_ behind him.”

Jean couldn’t believe his ears. His jaw set in determination and his eyes lit ablaze. “I demand a rematch.”

Eren laughed and kissed down Jean’s chest. But instead of going straight back to his cock like he wanted, Eren stood and started to walk toward the bedroom. “Return the favor and I’ll think about it.”

Jean was out of his seat before Eren could disappear behind the bedroom door. Returning the favor is exactly what he planned to do tenfold.


End file.
